The Internet contains a vast amount of information. Various web pages at various websites contain much of this information. Typically, to locate specific information, a person searches for the information using a search engine. The person provides the search a search query describing the information sought and, using the search query, the search engine conducts a search on the Internet based on one or more search algorithms and returns a list of web pages that are likely to contain the information sought. The list of web pages is a search result of the search query.
A person may want to locate similar information at different times. Searching for specific information among all (or even a subset of) the web pages on the Internet is often time consuming, due to the large number of web pages available. One way to make such searching more efficient is to cache Internet search results and then use them later to provide search results for similar searches.